halofandomcom-20200222-history
Stunt
The definition of Stunt is comparable to the definition of Glitch. Both are results of things that the designers of Halo did not intend to put into the game, to our knowledge. However, the major difference between a Stunt, and a Glitch, is that Stunts also include certain things that the designers could have put into the game. Some Stunts are also not as ill-thought of as Glitches since they are more dynamic, and less Randomized then glitches. For example, one can fly a Banshee upside-down in Halo: Combat Evolved. However, the method itself is quite complicated, there is no specific button to start flying upside-down. Subcategories The traditional definition of Stunt in Halo: Combat Evolved, has the following subcategories of Stunts: (This is my own classification system, if you don't like it, discuss on the Talk Page a different system). Balances A Balance is a type of Stunt or Glitch found only in Halo: Combat Evolved. This type of stunt is characterized by a vehicle that is "Balancing" in a way that appears abnormal, or to break the laws of physics. Halo: Combat Evolved Taxonomy In Halo: Combat Evolved, there are multiple different kinds of balances. These catagories can then be refined into even more detailed groups, usually groups for each vehicle. These groups hold the different types of Balances which then can be further catagorized by the point which the vehicle is balancing on. *'Phantom Balances' This special group of balances contains stunts which are still very new to Halo: Combat Evolved stunters. These balances involve vehicles balancing seemingly on air. This is due to a majority of reasons that are still being researched. The Balance points for phantom balances are completely different than those for normal balances. :*Phantom Ghost Balances :Phantom Balances with the ghost. So far the ghost is the only vehicle with recreatable phantom balances. However, there are possible phantom balances with the hog that have been done by accident before. *'Object Balances' Object Balances involve balancing vehicles on thier normal Balance points on objects in the game such as portals, pillars, rocks, or walls. :*Banshee Object Balances :Object Balances with the Banshee. :*Ghost Object Balances :Object Balances with the Ghost. :*Hog Object Balances :Object Balances with the Hog. :*Tank Object Balances :Object Balances with the Tank. *'Floor Balances' Floor balances involve balancing vehicle on the floor. That means that only a few balance points are possible, since others are only prominent on objects. :*Banshee Floor Balances :Floor Balances with the Banshee. :*Ghost Floor Balances :Floor Balances with the Ghost. There is only 1 known and recreatable Ghost Floor Balance, and thats the Ghost Nose Balance. This balance is used excessively, and the methods for it are uncountable. :*Hog Floor Balances :Floor Balances with the Hog Ledges A Ledge is a type of Stunt or Glitch found only in Halo: Combat Evolved. This type of stunt is characterized by Master Chief getting inside of a wall then climbing up the triangles inside the wall up to higher points in the wall, at times jumping, crouching or doing whatever else is nescessary to get to even higher points in the ledge. This stunt can almost be considered a section of inside, but its different enough that it gets its own catagory. Thus, the act of getting inside of the wall itself, is considered an inside. The climbing on the triangles up the wall is considered a ledge. This stunt is refered to as "Ledging" and the people who do it are refered to as "Ledgers". Another nickname for it is "Wall Climbing". Halo: Combat Evolved Taxonomy In Halo: Combat Evolved, there are two kinds of Ledges. *'Wall Climbing Ledges' Wall Climbing Ledges involve being inside of walls with excessive amounts of triangles, such as canyon walls. Then climbing up the triangles to higher and higher triangles. *'Wall Walking Ledges' Wall Walking Ledges involve being inside of walls or cielings with few triangles, such as cielings or pillars. Then walking along the triangles and jumping to other points or sides of the triangles, never gaining on the Y axis without Stacking. Insides An Inside is a type of Stunt or Glitch found only in Halo: Combat Evolved. This type of stunt is characterized by Master Chief or Vehicles being inside of trees, rocks, walls, pillars, floors, or anything else that they shouldn't be able to get inside of. Halo: Combat Evolved Taxonomy In Halo: Combat Evolved, there are two different kinds of insides. These two groups are general, and can be refined into more exact groups. Vehicle Insides can also be catagorized by the break point of the Inside. *'Vehicle Insides' Vehicle Insides involve getting vehicles inside of any other objects in the game. Even other vehicles. *'Master Chief Insides' Master Chief Insides involve getting yourself, Master Chief, inside of other objects in the game. These objects can by rocks, trees, or vehicles. :*MC Vehicle Insides :Master Chief Vehicle Insides involve getting Masterchief inside of Vehicles, while not being inside of any of the seats. :*MC Scenery Insides :Master Chief Scenery Insides involve getting Masterchief inside of rocks, trees, or other scenic or architecture objects which have a solid bottom. Launches A Launch is a type of Stunt or Glitch found in Halo: Combat Evolved, Halo 2, and Halo 3. This type of stunt is characterized by the result of certain actions within the game. Any stunt or glitch can be characterized as a launch if it is recreatable and it involves something, mainly Master Chief or Vehicles, flying through the air. Halo: Combat Evolved Taxonomy In Halo: Combat Evolved, there are numerous different kinds of launches. However, all of these launches can be divided into 3 groups, which can then be divided into more sections. *'Respawn Launches' Respawn Launches involve vehicles respawning on top of other vehicles. For example, if you put a tank over a Banshee's respawn point, the Banshee will launch when it respawns. *'Warp Launches' Warp Launches involve losing connection to a server, thus resulting in a warp. This warp then triggers one of the two kinds of warp launches. :*Sticky Launches :Sticky Launches are caused when the connection to a server is lost by a client who is inside of a vehicle. At the time that their connection is lost, a plasma grenade stuck upon the vehicle explodes. The loss of connection makes the grenade explode 100x+ times, thus launching the vehicle and its occupant. :*Force Launches :Force Launches are caused when the connection to a server is lost by a client who is inside of a vehicle. At the same time that their connection is lost, they are driving forward into a player or another vehicle. The warp then sends the other vehicle and/or player flying. *'Explosion Launches' Explosion launches involve using any type of explosive to launch. :*PFR Launches :PFR launches are only possible in Halo: Combat Evolved. They involve the explosive combination plasma, frag, rocket. :*Plasma Launches :Plasma launches involve large amounts of plasma grenades exploding at the same time, usually on a vehicle. :*Tank Launches :Tank launches involve large numbers of tanks firing at the same time at a vehicle, thus launching it. :*Dead Fire Grenade Launches :Dead Fire Launches involve large amounts of Dead Fire grenades being triggered to explosion by one live fire grenade, thus launching a vehicle and/or Master Chief. :*Overshield Launches :Overshield Launches involve excessively large amounts of explosions that people couldn't survive without the overshields help. Halo 2 Taxonomy In Halo 2, there are many different launches. Most of which are well known and highly thought of. These launches can be divided into the following categories, which are then divided into more sections. *Flip Launches **Scorpion Flip Launches *Super Bounces *Explosion Launches **Fusion Core Launches **Covenant Crate Launches **Banshee Launch *Sword Launches **Vehicle Cancel **Player Cancel **Sword Flying *Wraith Launches **MC Boost **Scorpion Boost Halo 3 Taxonomy In Halo 3, there are a few different kind of launches. Most are accomplished with the aid of forge. These launches can be divided into the following categories, which can then be divided into more sections. *Explosion Launches **Fusion Coil Launches **Sticky Launches *Pressure Launches Locations Locations involve bypassing Barriers to reach places that normally cannot be reached. Trivia *The current estimate for the number of stunts in existence in Halo: Combat Evolved is 10,000. This includes stunts in Campaign as well as Multiplayer.